


Falling in Love with You Is About as Dumb as I Could Get

by ibogaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibogaine/pseuds/ibogaine
Summary: Dave Strider is an alpha. Dave Strider also quit his job. Being overworked and having uncertain hours at Target just wasn't worth it. Having another month before going back to college, and also having spare cash, he decided to take a road trip. Cue Karkat Vantas, both an omega and an old friend of Dave's, who doesn't really leave the house and really needs to get out more. Their plan to travel through the continental United States goes through some complications when Karkat realizes that he forgot his heat suppressants at home.





	Falling in Love with You Is About as Dumb as I Could Get

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My good friend Akira requested that I write Davekat omegaverse. I read a few omegaverse fics before this and did other research, but if some things are a bit iffy I'm sorry! I'm very new to this. 
> 
> Also, this AU is set in a world where trolls and humans grew up together, and now they're all college aged. Just for the sake of simplicity.
> 
> Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy! (Especially you, Akira.)

"Can you turn down that god-awful music? I think my skull's slowly cracking, more fractures by the second each minute you keep this playing."

"Oh, come on. It's his new album, it's experimental and it's fucking great."

"You're a moron."

"And you're going to love this fine masterpiece once we finish the entire album."

Karkat leaned his head against the car window, blood pulsing in his ears. Why did he even come? 

He internally rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why he came.

The wonderful Dave Strider quit his job, and decided to spend his available savings on a road trip across the country. Being hit on by old ladies every day, frequently being overworked and having uncertain hours at Target apparently "wasn't worth it". So, Dave, with most of his friends working summer jobs while waiting for the college school year to start, asked the (unemployed, but getting help from his dad) amazing Karkat Vantas to accompany him while they drove through the Midwest, eventually to find their way to the coast.

So far, they had seen amazing things like the World's Biggest Ball of Stamps. And a few statues. At least, in Nebraska.

"You see, it's genius. We'll see all this boring shit, but the real highlight would be the fun we had along the way. The bonds we made. It's like a shitty early 2000's romance movie plot that never made it to the big screens," he had said. "... And then we'll go straight to LA. And maybe get shitfaced." Karkat had agreed to go, given he'd spent most of his summer break so far sleeping for 12 hours a day and getting into arguments on the internet. His dad encouraged him to go, and so he said yes.

"What're we even going to go see next?" Karkat mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Uhh... It's called Carhenge. It's like Stonehenge, except made out of cars."

"Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm serious. And you're going to love it." He turned over to Karkat and smiled playfully. "I told you to look over that... thing I sent you before we left. Uh... the google docs paper thing I made. You know. It had everywhere we were going."

"I still can't believe that you made that. You don't seem like a planner. At all."

He shrugged. "Rose wanted me to make one, so I had a plan and I wouldn't come home a month later than I said because I saw extra stuff."

They drove in silence for a few minutes, Dave's weird psychedelic rap music playing at full blast. That is, until Dave suddenly turned down the volume.

"Holy fucking shit. Do you see it?"

"See what? I- Oh my god."

Carhenge was off in the distance, sitting in an open field in all its glory. It had a small driveway you could park in next to a barn, and nobody was there. Dave pulled into the driveway, parked (crookedly), and almost threw himself out of the car. He stood with his hands on his hips.

"Wow."

Karkat got out of the car, walking a few feet over to where Dave was.

"I feel like this is insulting somehow, but I can't tell why. Something about this... whatever that something is, it _really_ pisses me off."

"It's a work of art."

"It's an insult to the human race."

"You're not human, why are _you_ getting pissed off?"

"Shut it."

Karkat raised his arms over his head, stretching and yawning. "Okay. Carhenge. Where's the hotel?"

"Bed and breakfast, you mean. It's like two hours away, we gotta start making our way to Colorado tomorrow."

"Denver?"

"Yup."

They both got back into the car silently. Karkat relaxed into the passenger's seat (not putting on his seat belt, because who needs protection when you're a broke college student with questionable aim in life?), looking over at Dave nonchalantly. It had been a long day. It was 6 PM, and he was ready to go to sleep. Getting up early and going to sleep early just to see statues and weird museums, 'twas the life.

Dave looked coolly onto the road, hands firmly gripped to the wheel. His fingers were long and spindly, and his knuckles extremely defined. 

He could just imagine how they'd feel against his back, slipping lower as...

No. Dave was an old friend. He felt heat go to his face. Yes, Dave was attractive. And yes, maybe he had a crush on Dave in high school! They were past that now. Friends. _Friends_. He looked away from Dave, feeling a warm feeling throughout his body. Gritting his teeth, Karkat reminded himself that this would pass.

Don't think about it. Bury your feelings. Stuff it down and _don't fucking think about it_.

Dave was an Alpha. He was confident, assertive, and a natural born leader. His humor was stupid and he smelled so _good_ \- like salty sea water and musk. Karkat remembered the first time he went into heat in high school. He didn't tell anybody and just hid because he didn't know what was going on, but Dave was primarily on his mind. 

That was past them now. He never told Dave about his crush, but he was 99.99% sure that he must've picked up on it. Luckily he was on heat suppressants now.

_Heat suppressants_.

Karkat felt himself tense. He would go into heat sometime soon and he forgot his fucking heat suppressants. He never kept a close count on when it was coming, as it's usually once every six or so months. Taking out his phone, he checked his calendar. Yup, sometime within the next few days. Maybe they could stop somewhere and get heat suppressants later.

Dave broke the silence. "Hey, uh, Karkat. Mind changing the playlist dude? Change it to the one named 'Roadtrip'."

Raising an eyebrow, he complied, the music switching to something more upbeat. Scrolling through the playlist, he realized that a lot of it was music from the 70's-80's. Nice.

"You made a playlist just for this trip?" He asked, setting the phone down.

"Uh, yeah, of course. What's a road trip without music? _Nothing_. I figured I'd bust this out halfway through the trip, but we're maybe... fifteen percent there? I mean, we left Texas, we went through Oklahoma and Kansas, now we're in Nebraska. And now we need... Colorado, Arizona, Nevada, California, Arizona again, New Mexico, then we're back in Texas! Easy."

"Yeah. Needing to pass through six more states, totally easy." He rolled his eyes.

Dave laughed and said nothing else.

Time passed, and they were nearing the bed and breakfast. Karkat couldn't help but steal glances at Dave. He seemed so cool and collected, occasionally mouthing the words to a song or tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He felt restless and warm, antsy and nervous.

A few minutes went by, and slowly they pulled into a gas station. Dave aligned the car with the gas pump, and looked over at Karkat, cheeks slowly reddening.

"Go inside the convenience store and get some heat suppressants. Your scent is making me dizzy."

Nodding, the black haired troll got out of the car as quickly as he could. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he felt his throat tighten. God, he was such an idiot! He was already releasing pheromones. They were maybe 15 minutes from the bed and breakfast according to the GPS, and if he didn't get his suppressants now, he might just need to lock himself in the hostel bathroom.

He walked into the small store and made his way to the checkout. A man in his early 20's was at the counter, very possibly stoned.

As soon as he saw Karkat, he looked up from his magazine and sighed. "Hi, welcome to Kwik n' Eazy. What can I help you with."

"Uh huh... Yeah, do you guys have heat suppressants?"

"No."

"... Can you check?"

"... Sure." The clerk put his magazine down and looked at the shelves behind him. There were cigarettes, over the counter medicines, scratch tickets, and other things lined up and down the walls.

The clerk turned back around, shrugging. "We ran out yesterday, and a new shipment comes in tomorrow. Sorry dude."

"Is there somewhere else I can buy some?"

"Probably."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

Karkat exited the store, feeling a bit hazy. Dave was leaning against the car, looking at the approaching troll. "Did you get them?"

"No. They're sold out."

"Great." Dave muttered. He pushed himself up and walked to the other side of the car, getting into the driver's seat.

Karkat timidly got inside the car. "Hey, man... why don't we go drop off our stuff at the room and then go find a convenience store or something?"

"Yeah." That was all Dave said. His knuckles were turning white on the steering wheel as he got back onto the road. 

"Are... you okay?"

"Yeah, man. Totally fine. Good. Pleasant. Did you know that you smell like cherry soda and honey?" He chuckled anxiously.

Karkat didn't say anything, as he was looking at a large lump in Dave's pants. 

He felt heat pooling into his stomach, and his entire body started tingling. _If he could just get under those pants..._ No. _No_. Dave was a friend.

A friend that he thought was incredibly attractive and, who was he kidding, who he'd had a crush on for years.

They drove in silence the rest of the way, the sexual tension almost suffocating. They pulled up to the bed and breakfast, which was just a shittier, smaller version of a motel. At least it was cheaper than one. They parked, got some of their stuff, and went to go check in. 

They eventually got to their room, which was as wonderful as you could imagine. Flickering lights, questionable stains on the floor, all you could ever dream of.

Karkat put his backpack at the corner of the room. Turning around, he saw Dave sitting on their shared bed and just... staring.

He scanned up and down the blonde's body, feeling tingly. His scent was intoxicating, and he could smell it from where he was standing.

"... What?" The troll asked, blood rushing to his face.

"What if we don't go to get the heat suppressants?"

"What? Why wouldn't we? I might-"

"To be blunt, I want to rip your clothes off. Right now." 

"You... don't have to do that." he said quietly. He could feel himself getting hard, and his thoughts were going at a million miles per hour. He almost felt drunk on Dave's musky scent. Stepping over to the bed, he sat on Dave's lap, facing his chest. "I can take them off myself, dumbass."

Dave grabbed at Karkat's face, pushing their lips together hastily. They moved their lips awkwardly at first, but they slowly developed a rhythm. Karkat felt Dave through his pants, and slowly began grinding against the other.

"Mmph-" Dave pulled away, face flushed. "Lay down on the bed. Now. I want to be on top."

"Okay," Karkat said breathlessly. Getting up, he crawled onto the bed and got onto his back, legs spread. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "Like this?"

"Exactly like that." Dave climbed over Karkat, now on top of him. He leaned down to kiss him again, but this time would periodically bite his lip. This then evolved into Dave pushing his tongue inside of Karkat's mouth. Karkat whimpered at first, but it turned him on even more. He could feel his dick through his pants, aching for attention... He couldn't get the thought of taking Dave's knot out of his head. He balled the bed sheets up in his hands, toes curling.

Dave pulled away from the kiss, a bit of saliva dripping from his mouth. Wiping it off his lip, he leaned down and began kissing up and down Karkat's neck, occasionally nibbling on the skin.

"Ah... D... Dave. _Dave._ "

"Mhm?"

"That... feels good. Keep doing that."

He was so aroused, he felt like his skin was on fire. Dave kissed up and down his neck, before going down to his collarbone. He tugged at Karkat's shirt, and they both made the effort to get it off. Dave threw it on the floor. He kissed down Karkat's chest, before taking two fingers and pinching his nipple. The troll gasped, squirming a bit. The blonde alternated between rubbing, pinching, and tweaking, going back and forth between each peak. Karkat was whimpering quietly at the sensation. He felt like he couldn't think straight, bucking his hips softly. What Dave was doing kinda hurt, but that made it even better. He hadn't even noticed until now, but he felt slick and wet.

Dave lifted himself from the other's chest, adjusting so that his lips were right by the troll's ear. Quickly turning and kissing Karkat's temple, he turned back and said in a low, husky voice, "I want to fuck you so bad. I want to-" He leaned down to kiss Karkat's neck again, speaking in between kisses. "be inside of you."  _Kiss._ "Please?" _Kiss_. "I want to-" _Kiss_. "knot you, mm-" _Kiss_. "Now." He again began nibbling lightly at the skin.

"Yes, please," Karkat sighed breathlessly. "I... I need you. Please. _Please_. I choose you. I choose you to be my alpha... please mark me."

"Fuck, okay. Okay." Dave pushed himself onto his knees, looking down at the smaller male. Karkat was trembling with pleasure, legs wide open and face flushed. Dave quickly took off his (own) shirt, and started pulling down his pants, before Karkat sat himself up. The blonde's boxers were showing now, and his dick was was clearly visible against the plaid pattern. The troll reached forward, running his thumb against the length. 

"Let me put it in my mouth."

Dave nodded eagerly, yanking down the rest of his pants along with his boxers. Karkat gaped. It was... well, big. Dave's dick was girthy, and looked roughly 11 inches. Could... could all of that fit? He'd played with toys before that were anywhere from 5-8 inches, but 11...

Dave sat down on the bed, and Karkat laid himself in between the other's legs. He looked at the erection, scooted forward, and put his mouth over the tip.

Groaning, the alpha balled the bed sheets up in his hands, looking down intensely at his soon-to-be omega. Karkat slowly swirled his tongue around the tip, and began slowly bobbing his head up and down the tip of the shaft. He could only get maybe two inches down, but that was enough for Dave to start squirming and panting. Karkat used his tongue to put pressure and suck gently against the skin of Dave's member. He'd alternate between swirling his tongue, bobbing up and down, and sucking lightly. They did this for a few minutes, and Dave was visibly struggling. His fingers were tangled in Karkat's hair, occasionally pushing the troll a little more down. Eventually, he lightly pushed Karkat's head back, speaking between pants.

"I'm... going to come if you keep... doing that. Heh. I... I want to finish inside of you."

Karkat nodded eagerly, pushing himself up before immediately turning around and getting on his hands and knees.

Dave caressed his ass, before quickly yanking down the other's jeans. He slowly peeled off the boxers, before chuckling a bit at the display.

"Damn. You're wet... good."

The troll's entrance was covered in a slick, shiny substance. Dave dabbed his finger in it, before putting some in his mouth. It smelled strongly of honey and cherry soda, and tasted slightly tangy. He grinned. 

He rubbed a single finger gently against Karkat's entrance, teasing it a little before plunging it inside. Karkat gasped at the sensation, toes curling. Dave gingerly began moving it in and out, before adding a second finger. And a third. As it progressed, the omega was becoming more and more wet, whimpering and moaning as Dave fingered him.

"Dave..." Karkat groaned. Although only one word was said, Dave knew exactly what he meant.

He positioned himself against Karkat, pressing the tip gently against him- the tip went in smoothly.

" _Ah!_ " Karkat cried, throwing his head down.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Keep going."

Karkat, in fact, was more than okay. He felt Dave inside of him, starting to slowly pump in and out, shoving more and more of himself inside the omega as the seconds passed. A few times, Karkat would push himself farther back against Dave to accept more of him inside his body. Karkat's entire body felt hot, and his face was so hot it was almost alarming. He was whimpering and moaning and probably making a fool out of himself, but he couldn't help it. He eventually reached down to begin jacking himself off, and the pleasure almost doubled.

He could feel Dave hitting all the right spots inside of him, causing him to cry out and whimper. Dave himself was panting behind him, groaning every time he pushed himself deeper into Karkat. The omega loved the feeling of Dave inside of him. He felt full and complete, and wanted nothing more than to be filled with his seed. He kept pushing himself against Dave, accepting him deeper and deeper, until he felt the knot.

Dave eventually slowed, before managing to say, "Let's... do this slow. It's pretty big."

Karkat felt like he couldn't even speak. He nodded, mind clouded with lust.

Dave slowly pushed against Karkat, watching his hole widen as the knot was slowly accepted into the other's body. Karkat was groaning, goosebumps forming up his arms. God, that felt so _good_. Suddenly, the rest of the knot plopped in, and Dave slowly began moving again. Instead of making long strokes, he began pounding into Karkat, strokes short but powerful. With each thrust, some sort of inhuman noise would find its way out of Karkat's mouth. He started jacking himself off a bit faster, pleasure causing his face to burn even more.

"Dave... Oh, oh my god, Dave. Mmph-"

Dave leaned over, biting into the base of Karkat's neck- hard. Karkat gasped, pushing himself further back into Dave. He quickly realized that he had taken all of it- Dave's cock was buried inside of his body, still pumping in and out, warm and pleasurable. Dave lifted himself from the bite, licking his lips. He began picking up the pace again, before gasping out, "Fuck, fuck, I'm close, I'm-"

Suddenly, Dave came inside of him. His seed quickly filled every inch of him, and some of it slowly began seeping out. Dave was groaning and panting, while Karkat was whimpering from pleasure. He shortly after came all over his hand, and the both of them were left sweaty, breathless messes.

Dave gently grabbed Karkat, and slowly positioned them both so that they were now spooning on the bed. He would hiss every time too much pressure was applied to the knot.

They were silent for a few seconds, before Karkat turned his head and looked at his lover.

"How long does this last?"

"Uh... maybe 30 minutes?"

"Damn." He struggled a bit to kiss Dave's cheek, before turning his head back around and staring at the wall in front of them.

It was silent for a few more seconds.

"You know, I had a crush on you in high school? ... Until now?"

Dave chuckled. "Yeah. It was so obvious, dude. It's okay though."

"Guess I'll go fuck myself."

"No, it's okay. I... had a bit of a puppy crush on you too. I didn't say anything, of course. I mean, the amazing Dave Strider, succumbing to the normality of having a high school crush? _Impossible_."

"You're a dumbass."

"You love me."

"You're right."

They enjoyed each other's warmth, falling back into a comfortable silence, and eventually Dave fell asleep. They did, after all, have a big day tomorrow. Riding across the rest of Nebraska and heading to Denver... it was like a 7 hour drive.

Although they had a lot to look forward to, Karkat almost didn't want this moment to end. The knot already had gone down by now, so Karkat took it out and simply snuggled back against his new lover.


End file.
